Harry Potter Retter? der Zaubererwelt
by the-memory-remains
Summary: Harry wurde diesen Sommer geschlagen und missbraucht von seinen "Verwandten" er flüchtet nach Muggellondon und mietet sich eine Wohnung, doch auch dort blebt er nicht unentdeckt, er kriegt unerwartet Hilfe von einem Menschen... complete


**Disclaimer:** Alsooooo, nix gehört mir, Charaktere gehören alle J.K. Rowling! Diese Story ist meiner Phantasie entsprungen und ich verdiene kein geld damit.

**Warnings:** Slash, Lemon/Lime

**Pairing: **SS/HP aber auch HP/DM

**Anm.:** Ist dieses mal eine etwas andere Geschichte von mir, ich hoffe ihr lest sie trotzdem und gibt mir ein kleines review.

## Erzählung

##Harry POV

Ich war in einem kleinen Buchladen in Muggel London und stöberte in einem Buch.

Ich war vor ein paar Tagen von den Dursleys abgehauen, da Onkel Vernon mich grün und blau geschlagen hatte, warum war mir nicht klar, aber es war so. Sie hatten mir meinen Zauberstab genommen und zerbrochen, auch den Rest, Bücher, Umhänge und so hatten sie verbrannt.

Als die Dursleys zu Dudleys Geburtstag einen Ausflug in einen Freizeitpark machten, nahm ich meine Chance wahr und brach die Zimmertür auf, da sie mich mal wieder eingeschlossen hatten. Als erstes holte ich mir etwas aus dem Kühlschrank, da ich seit meinem Angekommen nur trocken Brot und Wasser bekommen hatte.

Ich dachte mir schlimmer kann es nicht werden und trampte dann bis nach London. Erst hatte ich ja noch ein Zimmer im tropfenden Kessel, doch als eine Eule von Dumbledore ankam, in der stand, dass mich jemand abholen würde und zurück zu den Dursleys bringen sollte, war ich auch von dort wieder weggelaufen.

Nun hatte ich mir ein Zimmer in Muggel London gemietet, in der Nähe der Winkelgasse, da ich dort ja mein ganzes Geld hatte. Erst hatte ich mir gleich die nötigen Schulsachen gekauft, sowie einen neuen Zauberstab und Kessel. Umhänge hatte ich mir auch gleich anfertigen lassen.

Danach wechselte ich in Gringotts etwas Zaubergeld in Pfund um, da ich jetzt in Muggel London lebte. Ich richtete meine kleine Wohnung sehr gemütlich ein, mit ein paar Zaubersprüchen. Ich hatte nun einen Sessel, ein Sofa, Fernseher, mehrere Bücherregale, die sich immer weiter füllten und natürlich auch ein Bett, Kühlschrank und alles was man eben so brauchte.

Ich hatte mich auch vollkommen neu eingekleidet. Es war einfach endlich nötig gewesen, ich konnte doch nicht ewig in so nem Schund rumlaufen. Dazu war ich in einem wirklich hippen Laden gewesen. Die Verkäuferin war sehr nett und hatte mich wirklich gut beraten, sie hieß Ari, wie sie sich mir vorstellte und war etwa in meinem Alter.

Ich besaß nun eine riesige Kollektion von T-Shirts mit lustigen Sprüchen oder Zombies, Werwölfchen und Vampiren. Ich hatte eigentlich nur schwarze Stoffhosen mit Bügelfalte, aber auch hatte wirklich heiß aussehende Leder-Hüfthosen und Muskelshirts. Das meiste in den Farben schwarz und grün, da sie so gut zu mir passten, wie Ari versicherte und ich musste ihr wirklich recht geben. Jetzt müssen nur noch die blauen Flecken und Wunden verschwinden.

Tja und jetzt stand ich in diesem Buchladen und las gerade in einem Buch über Kräuter und ihre Wirkungen mit anderen Kräutern oder sonstigen Zutaten. Es war vollkommen faszinierend, da es ein richtiges Buch für Zaubertränke war und ich hier in Muggel London war.

Nie hatte ich bei Florish&Blotts so ein interessantes Zaubertränkebuch gesehen. Ich stand da nun schon seit etwa 10 Minuten. Und wurde das Gefühl nicht los beobachtet zu werden. Ich senkte das Buch und wandte mich nach Links und Rechts, doch nichts. Niemand war da.

Ich machte mich auf den Weg nach Hause. Es war gerade erst 2 Tage vergangen, seit ich von den Dursleys abgehauen war und hatte noch keine Zeit bzw. nicht alle Zutaten gehabt um mir einen Heiltrank zu brauen. Doch jetzt hatte ich alles zusammen und wollte das auch jetzt machen, es schmerzte bei jeder kleinsten Bewegung.

Als ich zu Hause war, machte ich mich daran den Kessel mit Wasser aufzuheizen. Aber das Gefühl war nicht verschwunden, es war sogar noch stärker geworden. Wieder drehte ich mich um, aber da war nichts.

„Gott, Harry du hast schon Verfolgungswahn!"sprach ich zu mir selbst und schüttelte den Kopf.

Durch das Feuer unter dem Kessel wurde es ziemlich warm im Zimmer, so dass ich mein T-Shirt auszog und mit nacktem Oberkörper durch die Wohnung "lief".

Als ich mich entkleidet hatte, hätte ich schwören können, dass jemand scharf die Luft einsog, aber das war scheinbar nur Einbildung gewesen.

Ich wollte gerade ein Blatt vom getrockneten Löwenzahn hinein werfen, als meine Hand zur Seite gestoßen wurde. Ich blickte verwundert auf und sah jetzt in zwei schwarze funkelnde Augen, die Augen meines Lehrers für Zaubertränke?

Sev POV

Natürlich hatte ich mal wieder die A.karte gezogen. Potter musste sich mal wieder aufspielen und aus seinem sicheren zu Hause abhauen. Wahrscheinlich auch nur, weil der sich mit seinen zwei kleinen Freunden treffen wollte. War ja mal wieder typisch Potter nicht mal ein kleines bisschen nachdenken konnte der.

Verdammt und ich durfte meinen Urlaub abbrechen und nach diesem verzogenen Bengel suchen, weil sich der große Held zu fein dazu ist zurück zu diesen Muggeln zu fahren. Mal sehen wo er sich rumtreibt, aber vorher will ich noch nach dem Buch gucken, sie müssten es eigentlich wieder haben.

Ich ging also in meinen Lieblingsbuchladen, überraschend hielt ich an, Potter stand wirklich da und las in einem Buch. Ich weiß ich sollte ihn sofort zurückbringen, wenn ich ihn gefunden hatte, aber ich war einfach zu neugierig, was Potter hier alleine ohne diesen Weasley und Miss Oberschlau machte.

Ich sprach einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf mich und trat näher heran. Ich schaute auf den Buchtitel und sah das Buch, auf das ich eigentlich gewartet hatte. Ich sah auch, dass Potter das letzte in der Hand hielt.

Potter sah vom Buch auf genau mir in die Augen, ich dachte schon er hätte mich gesehen, aber das ging ja nicht.

Ich war erstarrt und Potter war schon bei der Kasse gewesen und hatte den Laden verlassen, als ich mich wieder rührte und hinter ihm her lief.

Es war nicht schwer Potter zu verfolgen, er ging Richtung Winkelgasse, aber bevor er am Pub ankam bog er rechts ein in eine kleine Straße. Er ging noch eine Weile und ging in ein Haus hinein. Schnell folgte ich ihm und hielt mich natürlich ganz dicht an ihm, damit ich auch mit hinein kam.

Er ging in eine kleine Wohnung. Sie sah nicht schlecht aus, das musste ich zugeben, aber warum war Potter abgehauen und hatte sich eine eigene Wohnung gemietet? Und ich sah hier auch nirgends Weasley oder Granger.

Potter setzte doch wirklich einen Kessel mit Wasser auf, was hatte der nur nun schon wieder vor? Oh man das wurde jetzt auch schon wieder warm und ich hab meinen kühlenden Umhang nicht an. Wie es aussah wurde Potter auch warm, denn er zog sein Shirt aus.

Das was ich sah ließ mich die Luft einsaugen. Jetzt war mir auch klar, warum Potter abgehauen war. Sein Körper bzw. das was ich sah, war übersäht von Blauenflecken und tiefen wunden die am Eitern waren. Natürlich wusste ich jetzt auch was für einen Trank er versuchte zu brauen. Einen Heiltrank.

Doch was sahen meine Augen da? Potter wollte Löwenzahn in den Kessel werfen, dabei kommt dieser erst zum Schluss rein, wenn er das trinken würde, würde es ihn vergiften.

Ich wusste gar nicht wie mir geschah, da stand ich schon neben Potter und hielt ihn davon ab das darein zu werfen. Er sah mich mit seinen grünen Augen an, die nicht wie noch vor dem Sommer mich wütend anblitzten oder so, nein sie waren einfach nur leer.

Er schaute mich an und etwas in mir zerbrach, ich war geschockt, denn eigentlich hatte ich geglaubt, ich hätte keine Gefühle.

Da muss erst mal Harry Potter von Zuhause abhauen, weil er misshandelt wurde!

„Hab ich Ihnen denn gar nichts beigebracht? Löwenzahn kommt immer als letztes!"meinte ich und versuchte meine Stimme so kalt wie möglich klingen zu lassen, aber so ganz gelang mir das doch nicht.

„Pro... Professor? Was machen Sie hier?"fragte Potter mich.

„Sehen Sie Potter"fing ich an zu erklären und bearbeitete die restlichen Zutaten nach etwa 10 Minuten war der Trank fertig und er konnte ihn trinken. Nun kam ich auf seine Frage von vorhin zurück.

„Dumbledore hat mich beauftragt Sie zu finden und zurück zu diesen Muggeln zu bringen."

Potter zuckte zusammen und verkroch sich noch etwas weiter in die Ecke des Sofas, auf dem er neben mir saß.

„Ich werde aber nicht mitkommen"sagte er.

Wenn ich an seiner Stelle wäre, würde ich auch nicht zurückgehen, aber was sollte ich machen? Ich hatte meinen Auftrag der zu erfüllen war. Nein, das werde ich nicht machen. Auch wenn es Potter ist ich wünsche niemandem so eine Kindheit wie mir, beschloss ich.

„Ich habe es auch nicht mehr vor, aber ich werde ab und zu vorbei kommen und sehen, dass du hier nicht alles in die Luft jagst oder dich vergiftest."unbewusst, dass ich ihn duzte, stand ich dann auf und machte mich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts um Dumbledore zu sagen, dass ich Harry äh Potter nicht gefunden hatte.

„Danke." hörte ich die leise Stimme des Gryffindor.

Ich nickte ihm zu und war mit einem Plop in Hogsmeade, doch bevor ich apparierte legte ich noch einen Schutzschild auf die Wohnung und das Haus, falls ihm jemand etwas antun wollte in dieser Wohnung, würde er einen _Crucio_ zu spüren bekommen. Natürlich war es schwarze Magie und ich würde sagen das Schild ist noch stärker als der Fidelius.

Auf den Weg nach Hogwarts dachte ich noch viel über die Begegnung mit Ha..Potter nach und überlegte mir was ich Dumbledore sagen sollte.

Ich war schneller als gewollt wieder beim Schloss, ich hoffte das Dumbledore mich erst mal in ruhe lassen würde, aber da hatte ich zu früh gedacht, denn er stand an dem Tor zur großen Halle und wartete dort scheinbar auf mich.

Dumbledore lächelte wie immer freundlich, wie gerne würde ich ihm dieses beschissene Lächeln doch aus der Fresse schlagen!

Der alte bestürmte mich auch schon mit der Frage, wo denn nun sein Goldjunge abgeblieben war und ob er wieder bei den Muggeln war. „Also Severus, ich nehme mal an, du hast den jungen gefunden und heil zurück nach Hause gebracht?"

Ich schnaubte _nach Hause_, wirklich tolles Zuhause, wo man geschlagen wird. Ich weiß, es würde nichts bringen zu lügen er würds ja doch merken, also antwortete ich wohl überlegt.

„Ich habe Mr. Potter in London gefunden und er ist jetzt geschützt vor Angriffen."antwortete ich, wie gewohnt kurz und mit einer Kühle in der Stimme die jeden Schüler verschreckt hätte.

Das ist wohl der einzige Unterschied zwischen einem Schulkind und Dumbledore, das Schulkind wäre schreind weggelaufen, Dumbledore lächelte nur wieder, obwohl es jetzt nur aufgesetzt war, was mir auch sein nächster Satz verriet.

„Er ist also nicht in Surrey?"

„Nein."

„Warum nicht? Er war da so sicher wie sonst nirgends!"regte sich Dumbledore auf und da merkte ich mal wieder wie viel älter dieser Mann wohl sein musste.

Ich schnaubte nur verächtlich, antwortete aber nicht, da es an Ha..., Gott verdammter, warum kann ich Potter plötzlich nicht mehr mit Potter ansprechen? Ach ist auch egal, es lag an Harry es Dumbledore zu sagen oder nicht.

Aber dieser Kerl war ja noch aufdringlicher als diese Kimmkorn vom Propheten, wenn sie ne Story roch. Er ließ sich einfach nicht abschütteln und so bot ich ihm einen Cognac in meinen Gemächern an.

Er setzte sich auf einen Sessel vor meinem Schreibtisch und ich gab ihm ein Glas und nahm mir eines. Dann goss ich es zur Hälfte mit einer goldbraunen durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit voll.

Wir nippten beide etwas daran und ich spürte den Blick des Alten auf mir. Ich sah nicht auf sondern starrte in mein Glas als ich ihm erzählte was passiert war und wie ich Harry gefunden hatte.

Doch anstatt das Dumbledore wütend oder ähnliches wurde lächelte er nur weiter, dann kam etwas, damit hätte ich nie gerechnet. Während meiner Erzählung hatte Dumbledore noch ein paar Gläser mehr getrunken, in eines hatte ich etwas Wahrheitsserum hinein gekippt, ich wusste nicht genau wieso, ich habe einfach meinen Instinkten gefolgt.

„Ach Severus, Severus, Severus. Mein Lieber, natürlich wusste ich, dass er geschlagen wurde, er wurde schon immer geschlagen. Die ersten Jahre seines Leben wohnte er in einem Schrank. Es war alles geplant. Er war gebrochen und dann kam der Brief aus Hogwarts. Er hat mir alles geglaubt und ich konnte ihn einsetzen für meine Zwecke." Dumbledore kicherte irre, er war wirklich total blau und wahrscheinlich würde er sich am Morgen an nichts mehr erinnern, besser so!

„Weißt du die Dursleys schlagen ihn, weil ich es ihnen aufgetragen habe." wieder diese irre Lachen. „Durch ihn komme ich an Macht, Macht die der kleine Tom nie bekommen wird hihihi... sein eigener Sohn wird ihn umbringen hihihi..."

Ich war geschockt, ich wusste zwar dass er nicht so unschuldig war, wie er immer tat, aber das hatte selbst ich ihm nicht zugetraut. Ich muss unbedingt mit Tom reden, am besten sofort. Jetzt muss ich nur noch Dumbledore loswerden.

Ich überlegte gerade, wie ich das anstellen sollte, da schlief der alte sack auch schon in meinem Sessel. Ich zauberte ihn in die Krankenstation, da er morgen sicher nen Kater haben wird.

Ich ging zu meinem Kamin, warf etwas Flohpulver hinein und sagte dann laut und deutlich Malfoy Manor. Ich hasste es so zu reisen, da wurd mir immer so schwindlig und meine Kleidung wurde schmutzig.

Ich kam in der Empfangshalle ein und sah mich kurz um. Mit erhobenem Kopf stolzierte ich in den Salon, wo mein alter Freund meist seine Zeit beim Lesen oder ähnlichem verbrachte, wenn er nicht grade arbeitete.

Natürlich war er auch dort. Sogleich wurde ich auch von meinem Patensohn begrüßt der mich überschwänglich umarmte, wie ich das hasste und das wusste er ganz genau. „Dir auch einen guten Abend Draco, aber lass mich jetzt los!"

„Severus! Was führt dich zu so später Stunde noch zu uns?"das war Narcissa, auch sie umarmte ihn kurz. Lucius kam auf ihn zu und gab ihm freundschaftlich die Hand.

„Lucius ist Tom da? Es ist wichtig, ich muss mit euch reden."

„Um was geht es denn? Er sagte er wolle nicht gestört werden." Lucius.

„Glaub mir das wird ihn sehr interessieren"Ich sah wie Narcissa schon losgehen wollte, als Tom höchstpersönlich im Raum stand.

„Severus, ich wusste gar nicht ,dass du heute kommen wolltest!"Er sah mich mit seinen roten Augen an.

„Ich glaube wir sollten uns setzen."

Wir setzten uns um den Tisch, Lucius bestellte eine Hauselfe die dann etwas zu trinken brachte.

Ich begann zu erzählen, was mir heute geschehen war. „Ihr wisst ich sollte heute den Potterjungen suchen, da er von den Muggeln abgehauen war."

„Wir haben ihn auch schon gesucht, aber nicht gefunden."warf Tom ein.

Ich nickte „Das ging auch nicht, denn ich hatte ihn gefunden. In einem Buchladen. Ich bin ihm zu seiner Wohnung gefolgt, die er sich wahrscheinlich gemietet hatte. Nun ja er war dabei einen Trank zu brauen, erst wusste ich nicht was für einen, aber das änderte sich, als ich sah wie er sein Shirt auszog. Sein Oberkörper schillerte in einem blau lila Ton."

„Potter wollte einen Heiltrank brauen? Die hatten wir noch nicht im Unterricht."gab Draco dazu und ich überlegte etwas, das war mir noch nicht aufgefallen, die Heiltränke würden erst diese Jahr drankommen.

Ich nickte ihm zu.

„Er hat mich dann irgendwie entdeckt, ich habe ihn erst dort gelassen, aber versichert, dass ich noch vorbei kommen würde. Er hat mich an mich selbst erinnert. Ich war dann wieder in Hogwarts und Dumbledore fragte mich aus, dabei trank er Cognac mit einem Wahrheitsserum darin. Er berichtete mir dann brüh warm, dass er gewusst hatte, dass er geschlagen wurde und 11 Jahre in einem Schrank gelebt hatte. Er meinte durch Harry würde er an Macht kommen und deswegen, weswegen ich hergekommen bin ist folgendes. Tom?"

Tom sah mich fragend an.

„Sag, bist du Vater?"ich behielt ihm im Auge und bemerkte ein Aufflackern.

„Ich war es, aber mein Kind ist gestorben, bei der Geburt."

„Bist du dir sicher?"hakte ich nach „Ich meine, hast du gesehen wie es gestorben ist, oder wurde dir das nur erzählt, denn Dumbledore sagte mir vorhin, dass sein eigener Sohn dich umbringen wird. Das waren seine Worte."

„Du meinst, Harry Potter ist mein Sohn? Aber, warum hat mich das nie stutzig gemacht!

Flashback 

_Ich wartete nun schon seit geschlagenen 8 Stunden, Gabriella war bewusstlos geworden und sie musste sie in den OP bringen. Ich konnte nicht dabei seien. Als dann der Arzt zu mir kam, meinte er, dass das Baby wahrscheinlich nicht mehr die Nacht überstehen würde._

_Doktor Shacklebolt wie er sich uns vorgestellt hatte, bekundete sein Beileid wenige Stunden später, da Damian, so sollte er heißen gestorben war._

Flashback Ende 

„Shacklbolt?" fragte ich.

„Aber der ist doch einer vom Orden!"

„Ich hatte den Namen bis eben vergessen gehabt, aber als du meintest, Harry könnte mein Sohn sein fiel er mir wieder ein. Deswegen konnte ich ihn nicht töten, er ist mein Sohn! Severus bring mich zu ihm."befahl er mir, doch ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Tom du weißt genauso wie ich, dass ich das nicht kann, er würde einen Schock kriegen. Er weiß nicht, dass du sein Vater bist und in seinem momentanen Zustand wäre es womöglich sein Tod."

„Du hast wohl recht Severus, bitte halte mich auf dem Laufenden und kümmere dich um ihn, ich kümmer mich derweil um Dumbledore und verbiete meinen Todessern Harry zujagen oder sonst was."

Wir saßen noch eine Weile zusammen und redeten eine Weile miteinander, Draco verabschiedete sich als erster mit der Ausrede, er sei müde, wobei ich wusste, dass er jetzt wohl erst zu Blaise apparieren würde und sie dann sonst was zusammen machten. Was ich mir gar nicht weiter vorstellen möchte.

Ich kehrte dann auch bald wieder nach Hogwarts zurück. Gedankenverloren legte ich mich in mein Bett und ließ den Tag noch mal Revue passieren. Immer wieder sah ich die leeren grünen Augen Harrys vor mir, die mich emotionslos anstarrten.

Ich kannte dieses Gefühl nicht das von mir Besitz ergriffen hatte, aber ich wusste ich würde Harry schon bald einen kleinen Besuch abstatten.

Harry POV

Ich starrte in die schwarzen Augen meines Lehrers, wie kam er denn hier her?

„Hab ich Ihnen denn gar nichts beigebracht? Löwenzahn kommt immer als letztes!"meinte er tadelnd und nahm mir das Blatt aus der Hand.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich denken sollte und fragte einfach nur „Pro... Professor? Was machen Sie hier?"

„Sehen Sie Potter"er sprach in seinem üblichen Lehrerton, doch auch irgendwie nicht er klang so nett. Es war mir schleierhaft, was hier gerade passierte.

„Dumbledore hat mich beauftragt Sie zu finden und zurück zu diesen Muggeln zu bringen."

Oh verdammt, das ist nicht wahr, nein, nein ich geh nicht wieder zu diesen Muggeln, lieber bringe ich mich selbst um als dorthin zurückzukehren, wie kann Dumbledore nur so etwas verlangen, ich hatte ihm doch geschrieben, dass sie mich schlugen.

„Ich werde aber nicht mitkommen"meinte ich, meine Stimme klang gebrochen und leise, sie klang so, wie ich mich fühlte.

„Ich habe es auch nicht mehr vor, aber ich werde ab und zu vorbei kommen und sehen, dass du hier nicht alles in die Luft jagst oder dich vergiftest."

Ich hörte wohl nicht richtig, das war eben nicht mein Zaubertränkelehrer der mich seit dem ersten Jahr hasste. Er klang auf seine Art und Weise freundlich und ich musste innerlich etwas lächeln, da ich es äußerlich nicht mehr zeigen konnte.

„Danke." wisperte ich ihm zu.

Er nickte mir zu und war verschwunden. Ich sah bestimmt schon seit 1 Stunde auf die Stelle an der Snape gewesen war. Meine Wunden und Flecken waren in der Zeit auch schon verheilt und ich konnte mich wieder frei bewegen. Ich begutachtete mich im Spiegel und bemerkte, dass ich vom Quidditch Training doch einiges an Muskeln hatte.

Ich ging ins Bett, immer wenn ich die Augen schloss sah ich diese glitzernden Sterne vor meinen Augen, die so dunkel und tief waren, wie das Weltall.

Während der Nacht schreckte ich noch ein paar Mal hoch, wegen der Alpträume. Es waren keine mehr von Voldemort und Sirius Tod, ich träumte immer wieder, dass Snape mich zurück zu den Dursleys brachte und diese mich dann weiter prügelten.

Doch auch irgendwann ist jede Nacht einmal zuende und so stand ich unter meinen kleinen Dusche und machte mich fertig, ich wollte heute mal Ari besuchen und ihr meine Lederhosen und das Shirt mit der grünen Schlange vorführen, sie wollte das unbedingt sehen. Doch hatte ich mich vorher noch gesträubt, sonst hätte sie ja sicher meine Flecken gesehen.

Ich frühstückte schnell einen Toast und machte mich dann auf den Weg, hoffentlich arbeitete sie heute. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, ich kannte sie erst 2 Tage und sie war ihm schon jetzt ans Herz gewachsen mit ihrer fröhlich ansteckenden Art. Sie schaute mich an und sah mich, nicht irgendeinen Helden. Es war entspannend mit ihr. Nicht das ich etwas von ihr wollte, dazu war ich viel zu schwul. Aber vielleicht würde sie ja mit mir einen Kaffee trinken gehen.

Ich ging hinein und sah mich auch gleich um, ob ich sie hier irgendwo sah und ja da war sie und bediente einen Kunden. Ich hielt mich im Hintergrund und wartete darauf, dass der andere Kunde ging.

Es dauerte auch nicht lang. Ich ging auf sie zu, als sie mich sah begann sie zu strahlen. Sie umarmte mich zur Begrüßung. „Hey Harr', du siehst spitze aus! Wie geht's dir? Hast du die Wohnung bekommen?"

„Danke, du warst eine super Beraterin. Wie sieht's aus, hast du Lust auf einen Kaffee?"

„Ja gern, aber du musst wohl oder übel noch eine halbe Stunde warten, denn hab ich erst Pause."

„Kein Problem, ich seh mir mal die Ringe an. Sind die aus Silber oder Stahl?"

„Die links sind aus Silber, aber auch etwas teurer. Ich kann dir den dort empfehlen, der sieht stark aus."

„Sorry, aber ich bevorzuge die aus Edelstahl, ein Freund von mir reagiert extrem empfindlich auf Silber."

„Ein Freund?"fragte sie mich und ich wusste sofort, was sie dachte, aber das räumte ich schnell aus dem Weg.

„Er ist mein Lehrer auf dem Internat."erklärte ich ihr.

„Achso, aber hätte ja sein können, sag gibt es da jemanden? Oh sorry, verlegen wir unser Gespräch auf gleich, es wird nach meinem Typ verlangt."

Ich sah mir die Ringe an, sie sahen alle nicht schlecht aus, aber am besten gefiel mir ein schlichter Ring, darauf waren ein L und ein gespiegeltes P abgebildet, ich wusste zwar nicht, was das bedeutete, aber ich wollte ihn haben, das sagte ich auch Ari, als sie wieder zu mir kam und meinte, dass wir los könnten.

Ungläubig sah sie mich an, als ich sie fragte was denn LP hieß. „Das weißt du nicht? Oh man, da hast du wirklich was verpasst. Warte ich nehme meinen Discman mit, denn zeig ich dir was LP ist. Also eigentlich heißt das nicht LP sondern Linkin Park, dass ist eine amerikanische Nu-Metal Band und ihre Musik ist einfach nur geil."

Ich wusste zwar nicht was eine Nu-Metal Band oder ein Discman war, aber das würde ich ja gleich wissen. Sie kam mit einem elektrischem Gerät wieder. Sie gab mir einen Stöpsel, den ich mir ins Ohr stecken sollte.

Es hörte sich wirklich nicht schlecht an, so richtig mit E-Gitarre, Schlagzeug und der Sänger der schrie mehr als dass er sang, aber das alles war richtig schön melodisch.

Danach gingen wir durch die Stadt auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Café. Wir gingen an einer Gruppe von Obdachlosen Jugendlichen, sie saßen vor einem Laden. Sie hatten Zwei große Mischlingshunde und einen Wurf kleine.

Sie bettelten um ein paar Pfund, um den Hunden etwas zu essen zu kaufen. Ari gab ihnen etwas und ich suchte auch nach etwas Kleingeld. Auf einmal spürte ich, wie etwas mein Bein anstupste. Ich sah nach unten und da war ein kleiner Welpe der immer wieder mit seinem Kopf gegen mein Bein lief.

Ich bückte mich und streichelte ihm über den Kopf, er war so klein und so niedlich. Er hatte schlapp Ohren und wedelte freudig mit dem Schwanz sein Fell war schwarz und er hatte ein paar hellbraune Flecken, ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Auch Ari bückte sich und streichelte den Kleinen.

Ich fragte den einen, er hatte grün rote Haare, wie viel er für den Hund haben möchte. „Du willst ihn wirklich haben? Er ist kein reinrassiger oder so, sondern eine Promenadenmischung."

„Das ist mir egal, er ist so süß oder ist es eine sie?"Ich hob den kleinen hoch und sah nach, eindeutig ein er.

„Gib mir 20 Pfund."Ich schaute nach, ob ich noch genug hatte und sah, dass ich noch über 100 Pfund bei mir hatte, ich gab ihm 25 Pfund und meinte er solle die anderen gut versorgen.

Ich nahm den Kleinen streichelnd auf den Arm und zusammen mit Ari gingen dann in ein Café.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das wirklich getan hast! Der ist so süß, hast du schon einen Namen für ihn?"

„hmm, mal überlegen. Er hat genau die gleichen Augen wie Snape, ich glaube ich nenne ihn _Sly_!"

„Sly klingt gut und passt irgendwie, aber wer ist Snape?"

„Oh natürlich, das kannst du ja nicht wissen, er ist mein Professor in Z... ähm Chemie."Oh mein Gott das war knapp, beinah hätte ich mich verplappert.

„Und wie kommst du von Snape auf Sly?"fragte sie mich neugierig. Ich lächelte sie an und erklärte ihr, dass wir alle in 4 sogenannten Schülerverbindungen sind und jeder Verbindung hat einen Vertrauenslehrer.

„Eingeteilt wurden wir durch einen Eignungstest."

„Ah verstehe und du bist ein Sly?"

Ich schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf „Nein, ich bin ein Gryffindor, aber ich hätte auch nach Slytherin gehen können, aber mir wurde gesagt dass der Umgang dort nicht der beste wäre."Ich zuckte gleichgültig meine Schultern.

„Ach ich würde auch gerne auf dein Internat gehen, das muss bestimmt toll sein."

Während wir uns unterhielten hatten wir unseren Kaffee bekommen, den wir vorher bestellt hatten. Der war nun auch leer und wir bezahlten und gingen zurück in den Laden, da Aris Pause bald zuende sein würde.

„Na ja, ab und zu ist es etwas stressig, aber ich fühl mich dort wie Zuhause."

Sie nickte mir zu. „Schade, ich würde mich noch so gerne mit dir unterhalten, aber ich muss wieder arbeiten. Hast du heute Abend vielleicht Zeit? Wir könnten in einen Club gehen und ein bisschen tanzen!"

„Gerne, komm nachher bei mir vorbei, du weißt ja wo ich wohne und danke noch mal. Die Wohnung ist spitze."

„Abgemacht! Ciao!"sie gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Ich hatte Sly immer noch auf dem Arm und beschloss, dass ich erst mal ein Halsband, Leine, Ess- und Trinknapf und Hundefutter brauchte. Also tat ich das am Nahe liegenste, ich ging in eine Zoohandlung.

Ich bekam auch alles was ich brauchte, außerdem kaufte ich noch einen Korb mit Decke und einen Knochen an dem der Kleine knabbern konnte. Als ich draußen war legte ich ihm auch gleich Halsband und Leine um. Ich setzte ihn auf den Boden und er tapste mir hinterher.

Ich brachte die Sachen nun zurück in meine Wohnung. Es war bereits spät geworden. Ich spielte noch eine Weile mit Sly und ging noch einmal um den Block mit ihm, damit er mir später nicht in die Wohnung machte.

Danach sprang ich unter die Dusche. Ich war gerade dabei mich abzutrocknen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Sly begann freudig zu bellen. Ich band mir schnell ein Handtuch um die Hüfte um dann die Tür zu öffnen, eigentlich hatte ich ja Ari erwartet, doch als ich die Tür aufmachte, sah ich nicht in blaue Augen sondern in schwarze.

Sly quetschte sich an meinen Beinen vorbei und beschnupperte neugierig die fremde Person. Beschnupperte sah auf den kleinen Fellball hinunter und streichelte kurz über dessen Kopf, damit er ihn in Ruhe ließ.

„Sly komm her. Kommen Sie doch hinein Professor, ich zieh mich nur schnell an."meinte ich und ging wieder ins Badezimmer, dort schlüpfte ich schnell in meine Stoffhosen und knüpfte mir das grüne halbdurchsichtige Hemd zu. Noch etwas Gel in den Haaren und ich war fertig.

Sev POV

Ich hatte beschlossen gleich heute bei Harry vorbei zuschauen um zu sehen, wie der Heiltrank gewirkt hatte oder ob er vielleicht noch einen brauchte.

Ich überlegte, ob ich direkt in die Wohnung apparieren sollte oder nicht, ich entschied mich nicht dafür, denn ich konnte ja nicht wissen was Harry gerade machte, was war wenn er nicht alleine war, wie sollte ich das dann erklären?

Ich apparierte also nach London und ging den Weg dann zu Fuß, ich achtete gut darauf, nicht verfolgt zu werden, ich konnte ja nicht wissen ob sich der Alte wirklich an nichts mehr erinnern würde. Und jetzt irgendwas vorhatte.

Ich klopfte also an, als Harry öffnete verschlug es mir die Sprache, er stand da bekleidet in nur einem Handtuch, dass er um die Hüfte geschlungen hatte, wie es aussah waren keine Narben oder Stellen übrig geblieben. Er war einfach perfekt. Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als ich spürte wie mich etwas an meinem Bein anstupste.

Es war ein Schwarzer Welpe mit hellbraunen Flecken, er sah wirklich knuffig aus, ich konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen ihn einmal zu streicheln.

„Sly komm her. Kommen Sie doch hinein Professor, ich zieh mich nur schnell an."Sagte Harry und verschwand in der Wohnung. Ich folgte ihm und setzte mich auf das Sofa. Dieser Welpe, wie hatte Harry ihn noch genannt? Ah ja Sly, ließ mich nicht in Ruhe und sprang auch aufs Sofa.

Dort sah er mich aus seinen schwarzen Augen an. „Was? Was willst du?" fragte ich ihn, obwohl es lächerlich war mit einem Tier zu sprechen. Aber er schien mich verstanden zu haben, er legte den Kopf schief und leckte dann an meiner Hand.

Es sah so aus, als ob er wollte, dass ich ihn streichle, na gut dachte ich mir, es war ja sonst niemand da.

Und wirklich er gab nun Ruhe. Wenig später kam Harry auch aus dem Bad wieder. Er hatte nun etwas angezogen, aber es verdeckte nicht sonderlich viel, da die Hosen eng waren und das Hemd durchsichtig.

Wieder war ich sprachlos, das gab es nicht, Severus Snape ist sprachlos bei dem Anblick eines wirklich heiß aussehendem jungen Mann.

„Sly komm da runter und belästige nicht den Professor, tut mir leid Professor ich habe ihn erst seit heute, er ist noch nicht erzogen." entschuldigte er sich bei mir. Er warf einen Ball in das Hundekörbchen, das neben der Tür stand. Der kleine Fellball lief dahin und spielte mit dem Ball.

Endlich hatte ich auch meine Stimme wieder gefunden. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur sehen, ob es dir gut geht und alles verheilt ist."

Harry sah traurig auf den Boden und setzte sich währenddessen auf den Sessel, die Arme umschlangen seine Knie, abwesend wippte er vor und zurück, ich wollte schon was sagen, aber er kam mir doch zuvor.

„Mir geht es körperlich gut, doch wird es dauern, bis ich alles verarbeitet habe. Ich danke Ihnen Professor, dass sie mich nicht zurückbringen wollen. Bestimmt ist das nicht nach Dumbledores Anweisung und sie gefährden damit ihre Stelle als Professor."

Ich war sprachlos, er war doch nicht ganz so naiv, wie ich immer dachte.

Es klingelte abermals an der Tür und Harry war plötzlich wie ausgewechselt, ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, es war anders als bei den Gryffindors, es sah nicht so aufgesetzt aus, aber doch konnte er die kaputte Seele darin sehen.

Harry öffnete die Tür, ich sah, dass eine junge Frau draußen stand, sie hatte etwas kürzere dunkelblonde Haare und sah nicht schlecht aus, sie trug ein einfache schwarze Schlagjeans und ein khaki farbenes Hemd dazu.

Aber warum küsste sie Harry auf die Wange? Ich kam nicht drum herum etwas eifersüchtig zu werden, aber das ließ ich mir natürlich nicht anmerken. Ich wollte schon aufstehen und gehen.

Harry bat sie herein.

Sie kam auch hinein und musterte mich, ich konnte sehen, wie es in ihrem Hirn arbeitete. Sie kam auf mich zu und gab mir die Hand. Ich erhob mich und streckte meinerseits die Hand aus, doch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte sprach sie.

„Ich bin Adriane, aber bitte nennen Sie mich Ari. Sie müssen Moment...,"sie drehte sich um und fixierte den Hund danach drehte sie sich wieder zu mir „...ja Harry hatte recht, die Augen sind gleich, sie müssen Professor Snape sein?"

Ich nickte nur schweigend, Harry hatte ihr von mir erzählt?

„Harr' hat mir schon etwas von Ihnen erzählt, Sie müssen ein wirklich guter Lehrer sein."

Ich wusste nicht wirklich, was ich darauf antworten sollte. „So, hat Harry das? Tut mir leid, ich muss gehen, noch viel zu erledigen." entschuldigte ich mich ich wandte mich noch mal Harry zu.

„Pass auf dich auf, ich werde in ein paar Tagen noch einmal vorbei kommen, an ihrer Stelle würde ich auch etwas für die Schule tun." gab ich ihm noch einen Rat, ganz in der guten alten Schulmanier.

„Okay, bis dann, Professor. Danke noch mal."Ich nickte ihm zu und lächelte ein wenig, ich sah, wie seine Augen kurz aufleuchteten, hatte ich mir das nur eingebildet?

„Guten Nacht."Verabschiedete ich mich auch von dem Mädchen, Ari, sie war nett und sie konnte in die Wohnung hinein. Draußen zauberte ich mich unsichtbar, ich wollte nur sehen, ob Harry heute noch wegging und wenn das so wäre, würde ich ihm folgen, ich war mir immer noch nicht ganz sicher, ob Dumbledore nicht doch noch irgendwie an den Jungen kam.

Ja ich wusste ich spielte mir nur etwas vor, ich wollte einfach nur bei Harry sein und diese ungewöhnlichen Gefühle spüren die ich hatte wenn er in meiner Nähe war. Ich kannte das einfach nicht.

Harry POV

Ich fand es schade, das Snape schon gegangen war, ich wäre glaub ich viel lieber hier mit ihm gesessen als irgendwo mit Ari tanzen zugehen. Aber ich konnte ihn auch nicht fragen, ob er nicht mitkommen wollte. Immerhin war ich Harry Potter und er hasste mich.

Ari riss mich aus meinen Gedanken „Ich verstehe, dass du in ihn verknallt bist, er ist so schön düster und undurchsichtig."

„Aber ich... ich bin nicht in ihn ver... verknallt."wollte ich mich kläglich verteidigen, was mir aber nicht sonderlich gelang, da Ari mich schon wieder so komisch ansah.

„Erzähl mir nichts, ich hab gesehen wie du ihn angeschaut hast und so wie es aussah ist er auch nicht abgeneigt!"

Sie kannte mich erst seit ein paar Tagen und kannte mich schon so gut, Hermine und Ron hatten noch immer nicht bemerkt, dass ich überhaupt schwul war und hatten immer wieder versuch mich mit irgendeinem Mädchen zu verkuppeln.

„Ookay, du hast ja recht, aber jetzt lass uns tanzen, ich muss mich abreagieren."

Ich bot ihr meinen Arm an und sie hakte sich unter. Zusammen gingen wir zu ihrer Stammdisco. Reinzukommen war kein Problem, auch wenn man erst ab 18 hinein durfte, Ari kannte den Rausschmeißer.

Ich hatte wieder das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden und drehte mich deshalb um und wirklich, da stand ein Girl und flirtete mich augenscheinlich an, sie kam auf mich zu und sprach mich an.

„Na du, Lust mit mir zu Frühstücken?"

So eine abgedroschene Anmache!

„Sorry Kleine, du hast für mich das falsche Geschlecht!"Ich musste mir das Lachen verkneifen, da ihre Gesichtszüge entgleisten.

Ich ging zu Ari und bot ihr meinen Arm an „Gestatten Sie my Lady?" fragte ich mit einem charmanten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Du bist wirklich unmöglich!"meinte sie, nahm meine Hand aber an. Zusammen tanzten wir zu einem Lied das Always oder so ähnlich hieß, ich kannte es nicht aber es hörte sich schön an.

Danach gingen wir an die Bar etwas trinken, ich bestellte mir mein absolutes Lieblingsgetränk, Martini Bianco.

Wir saßen an einem Tisch in der Ecke und ich sah wie jemand auf uns zukam, den ich ganz genau kannte. Er war etwa genauso groß wie ich, hatte aber graue Augen und platinblonde Haare.

Ari begrüßte ihn mit einem Küsschen auf die Wange, sie wollte uns gerade vorstellen.

„Malfoy?!"

„Das ist mein Name und du heißt _Potter_."

Ich sah ihn fragend an, da er Potter irgendwie ganz komisch ausgesprochen hatte und irgendwie, war er auch so ganz anders, na gut er hatte noch nicht viel gesagt, aber das was er sagte war nicht spöttisch oder beleidigend gewesen, sondern freundlich?

„Oh ihr beiden kennt euch?"fragte Ari.

„Wir gehen auf die gleiche Schule."meinte Draco und setzte sich mit seinem Getränk an den Tisch.

„Oh, du bist auch in diesem Internat, bist du auch ein Gryffindor oder ein Hufflepuff?"fragte sie.

Draco sah mich an und zischte mir etwas zu „Was hast du ihr erzählt?"

Ich meinte nur, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen sollte, sie wusste eigentlich nichts von ihrer Schule und auch nicht, dass sie Zauberer waren.

Draco sah sie geschockt an „Oh mein Gott! Nein, niemals ich bin kein Gryffindor und schon recht kein Hufflepuff, ich bin ein Slytherin."

„Oh, denn bist du in dem Haus von diesem Professor Snape, düsterer Mann."

Draco sah mich wütend an, aber ich ignorierte es und Ari redete schon wieder weiter. „Weißt du, Har' hat sich heute einen Welpen gekauft, er heißt Sly, richtig süß der Kleine."

Draco sah mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und fragte grinsend „Sly?"

Eigentlich war Draco gar nicht so schlimm wie ich immer dachte, denn wir unterhielten uns prächtig, als Ari tanzen war.

Langsam wurde mir aber doch langweilig und ich wollte mir eigentlich was Neues zu trinken holen, doch Draco fragte mich, ob wir nicht tanzen wollten.

Ich sah ihn an und überlegte kurz, was konnte daran schon verkehrt sein? Das schlimmste, was passieren könnte, wäre dass er mich umbringen würde. Also stimmte ich zu.

Es fing gerade ein langsames Lied an, irgendwas mit _time of my life_ oder so. Wir tanzten eng zusammen und ich muss gestehen, der Kerl tanzt wie ein Gott. Vielleicht hätte ich mich sogar in ihn verliebt, wenn ich nicht ständig diese schwarzen Augen vor mir sehen würde.

Ich war in Gedanken bei Snape und wünschte mir, er wäre hier und würde mit mir tanzen. Als ich zwei weiche Lippen auf meinen spürte, es waren Dracos. Es fühlte sich nicht schlecht an, es kribbelte auch leicht, aber es war nichts, gegen das Gefühl wenn Snape da war.

Bestimmt schob ich ihn ein Stück weit von mir weg und sah ihm tief in die Augen, es lag Liebe darin und es tat mir weh das jetzt zu tun, aber besser die Fronten sofort aufklären als später und ihm falsche Hoffnungen machen.

„Es tut mir leid, Draco. Aber ich kann das nicht, siehst du, du siehst wirklich scharf aus und du bist ganz anders als ich immer dachte. Doch versteh doch, ich liebe jemand anderen. Es ist mir erst jetzt wirklich klar geworden. Sei mir nicht böse. Vielleicht können wir ja irgendwann Freunde werden."

Ich sah Draco mitleidig an, in seinen Augen lag Schmerz, aber auch Verständnis.

„Weißt du noch als ich dich bei Madame Malkins traf? Ich wollte dein Freund sein, ich liebte dich schon seit diesem Augenblick. Ich beobachtete dich Jahr für Jahr und sah wie es dir immer schlechter ging. Es tat weh dich so zusehen und jetzt warst du hier, ich musste einfach wissen, ob ich je ne Chance haben werde. Wie ich sehe habe ich zu lange gewartet. Es wird schwer werden, aber wenn du glücklich bist, bin ich es auch. Ich sollte jetzt wohl besser gehen."

Ich nickte, nun verstand ich Draco etwas besser und ich hoffte er würde jemanden finden, den er genauso liebte wie dieser ihn. Und irgendwann würden sie Freunde sein.

Sev POV

Ich wartete nicht lange, da kamen die beiden schon raus, dieses Mädchen hatte sich bei Harry untergehakt und sie gingen nun in eine Disco. Es war schwer ihnen in dem Gedrängel unbemerkt zu folgen.

Ich erschrak als Harry sich umdrehte, doch er so nicht zu mir sondern zu so einem Flittchen, das ihn anstarrte. Dieses kam auf ihn zu und baggerte ihn wirklich an. Die wagte es meinen Harry anzugraben und dann noch mit so einem billigen Spruch.

„Na du, Lust mit mir zu Frühstücken?"

„Sorry Kleine, du hast für mich das falsche Geschlecht!"ich keuchte auf, so war das also Harry war auch schwul. Ich konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sich ein kleiner Funken der Hoffnung in mir zündete.

Ich verkroch mich in eine Ecke und nahm den Zauber von mir, mein Gesicht versteckte ich hinter einer schwarzen Kapuze.

Harry tanzte mit dieser Ari und setzte sich danach mit, mit Martini! Guter Geschmack, ich liebe den auch. Na ja jedenfalls setzte er sich damit an einen Tisch.

Ich hatte Glück, denn er stand nur ein paar Metern entfernt und ich konnte durch einen Zauber verstehen, was sie sprachen, nicht dass ich neugierig wäre oder so etwas, ich war nur interessiert.

Ich traute meinen Augen nicht, dass ich meinen Patensohn hier sehen würde, hätte ich nicht gedacht.

„Malfoy?!"

„Das ist mein Name und du heißt _Potter_."

Was war denn mit Draco, seit wann ist er so nett zu Harry oder will er etwas von ihm? Wieder wurde ich etwas eifersüchtig.

„Oh ihr beiden kennt euch?"

„Wir gehen auf die gleiche Schule."

„Oh, du bist auch in diesem Internat, bist du auch ein Gryffindor oder ein Hufflepuff?"

Ich grinste, Draco ein Gryffindor oder Hufflepuff, diese Mädchen wusste gar nicht, was sie da sagte. Draco scheint sie zu mögen sonst hätte er sie jetzt verflucht. Draco zischte irgendwas zu meinem Süßen, aber ich verstand es nicht.

„Oh mein Gott! Nein, niemals ich bin kein Gryffindor und schon recht kein Hufflepuff, ich bin ein Slytherin."

„Oh, denn bist du in dem Haus von diesem Professor Snape, düsterer Mann."

Ich bin also ein düsterer Mann? Ich zog meine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe.

„Weißt du, Har' hat sich heute einen Welpen gekauft, er heißt Sly, richtig süß der Kleine."

„Sly?"

Mein Patensohn grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, als er den Namen des Hundes hörte, aber ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass Harry seinen Hund nach meinem Haus benennen würde.

Die beiden saßen nun alleine am Tisch und verstanden sich ausgesprochen gut, es schien fast so, als ob Draco mit ihm flirten wollte, doch irgendwie merkte Harry das nicht, er war mit den Gedanken im Moment nicht da.

Die beiden gingen tanzen und ich merkte wieder diese Eifersucht, wie gerne würde ich jetzt an Dracos Stelle sein. Es war unerträglich, sie sahen so gut zusammen aus und da, Draco küsste ihn gerade.

Tja Severus jetzt hast du Harry an deinen Patensohn verloren, scheiße das tut weh. Severus drehte sich um und verließ die Disco.

Harry POV

Als Draco dann gegangen war, hatte ich auch keine Lust mehr und verabschiedete mich von Ari. Schwer müde fiel ich erschöpft in mein Bett, der Tag war wirklich anstrengend gewesen, nicht zuletzt wegen Draco.

Doch machte sich schon wieder eine ganz andere Person in seinen Gedanken breit : Severus Snape!

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und ich lernte fleißig für die Schule, aber wohl am meisten für Zaubertränke, ich wollte Severus, wie ich ihn nun schon in meinen Gedanken nannte, nicht enttäuschen, immerhin hatte er mir sehr geholfen.

Es waren nun schon 2 Wochen vergangen seit Severus das letzte mal da gewesen war, das war am gleichen Abend, als Draco ihn geküsst hatte.

Ich war noch häufiger dort mit Ari und hatte auch ab und an Draco getroffen, dem es nun etwas besser ging, er hatte sich einen süßen braunhaarigen angelacht. Und ich war verdammt froh darüber, dass mich Draco nicht hasste.

Ich las gerade in dem Zaubertränkebuch für diese Schuljahr, als es an der Tür klopfte. Ich war überhaupt nicht gewillt jetzt aufzustehen, da ich gerade erst wieder gekommen war von einem Spaziergang mit Sly, welcher auch gerade freudig bellte.

„Die Tür ist offen!"rief ich vom Sofa aus, auf dem ich lag.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet, ich sah von meinem Buch auf und mir stockte der Atem, vor mir stand Severus mit Sly auf dem Arm.

„Oh S...Professor, setzen Sie sich, möchten sie etwas trinken, einen Tee oder doch lieber Kaffee?"

„Tee ist schon in Ordnung."

Ich schwenkte meinen Zauberstab und vor uns auf dem Tisch erschienen zwei dampfende Tassen.

„Ich bin vorbei gekommen, weil ich sehen wollte, wie es Ihnen geht Mr. Potter."Vor zwei Wochen hatte er mich noch geduzt und jetzt war er wieder beim Sie.

„Mir geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut."Ich wollte es endlich wissen, vielleicht hatte Ari Recht und er wollte wirklich etwas von mir?

Ich sah wie Severus eine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe hob ich seufzte.

„Was bedeutet den Umständen entsprechend?"verhörte ich mich da oder klang die Stimme echt besorgt?

Ich fasste mir ein Herz.

„Wissen Sie Professor ich war vor zwei Wochen tanzen und da bin ich Draco Malfoy begegnet, wir verstanden uns wirklich gut und wir tanzten auch zusammen, aber dann hat er mich einfach geküsst. Es war ja nicht so, dass es sich schlecht angefühlt hätte und ich habe auch etwas gefühlt, aber es war nicht so intensiv wie,... wie..."

Oh mein Gott ich kann es nicht sagen, ich kann es nicht sagen, was ist wenn er mich auslacht oder mich nicht will?

„Wie was?"fragte er mich, er fragte mich wirklich _wie was?_ Ich atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus und sprach dann das aus wovor ich mich am meisten fürchtete.

„wie, als wenn Sie bei mir wären Professor, Severus? Ich habe mich in dich verliebt!"

So jetzt war es raus, gleich wird er mich auslachen, mich verfluchen, ich schloss ängstlich meine Augen, so dass ich sie erstaunt aufriss, als ich warme Lippen auf meinen fühlte. Ich sah in die geschlossenen Augen meines Lehrers und schloss sie auch wieder seufzend.

Ich merkte die Spannung die um uns herum lag, sie verstärkte sich als Severus mit seiner Zunge meine Unterlippe bearbeitete. Es kribbelte überall und mein Herz klopfte rasend schnell. Ich stöhnte auf als Severus an meiner Lippe saugte.

Diese Gelegenheit nahm er natürlich wahr und versenkte seine Zunge in meinem Mund. Ich dachte ein Blitz wäre eingeschlagen als sich unsere Zungen trafen. Er stupste meine Zunge an und forderte sie nun auf mitzumachen. Natürlich kam ich der Aufforderung nach und unsere Zungen tanzten zusammen, bis wir beide keine Luft mehr hatten.

Als ich meine Augen sah ich in diese funkelnde Sterne, sie waren reine Medizin für meine Seele, mit ihm an meiner Seite würde ich alles überstehen, da war ich mir sicher.

„Ich liebe dich auch mein kleiner Löwe!"

Wir küssten uns wieder leidenschaftlich und schon bald fielen die ersten Kleidungsstücke. Severus nahm mich auf den Arm während wir uns küssten und trug mich in mein Schlafzimmer, wo er mich auf dem Bett hinunter ließ und er sich über mich beugte.

Ich lag nur in meinen Hosen unter ihm und genoss, wie er jeden Millimeter meiner Haut mit heißen Küssen liebkoste. Er biss leicht in meine Brustwarzen, es breitete sich ein Feuer in meinem Körper aus, und solche Aktionen führten nur dazu, dass ich noch erregter wurde. Ich stöhnte, wandt mich unter ihn und fuhr über seinen Rücken.

Zog ihm nun auch seine Hose aus. Ich sah die Erektion, die sich mir steil entgegen reckte und ich konnte einfach nicht wiederstehen sie zärtlich in die Hand zu nehmen. Severus stöhnte ob der Zärtlichkeit auf.

Ich streichelte sie und merkte wie sie noch einen tick härter wurde. Immer schneller massierte ich ihn.

Doch dann entzog er sich meinen Händen und knurrte mit seiner dunklen samtigen Stimme „Nicht so schnell, wir wollen doch nicht, dass es schon so schnell zuende ist."

Er machte sich daran meine Hose auszuziehen. Ich hörte ihn aufkeuchen, denn ich trug keine Unterwäsche, die kratzte immer so.

Er knurrte und senkte seinen Mund auf mein erregtes Glied, es fühlte sich unbeschreiblich gut an, wie dieser heiße Mund an meinem Ding saugte. Ich stöhnte immer heftiger „Sev, oh Sev ja mach weitaaaaaaaa..."ich war grad dabei zu kommen, doch wurde es gestoppt, da Severus mir den Samenleiter abgeklemmt hatte.

Er wartete bis ich mich etwas beruhigt hatte, das war Himmel und Hölle zugleich.

„Bitte Sev, nimm mich endlich!"flehte ich ihn an und bemerkt wie meine Stimme vor Erregung bebte.

Das ließ er sich kein zweites Mal sagen, denn er spreizte leicht meine Beine, griff nach einer tube mit Gleitgel und schmierte meinen Muskel ein, dann führte er einen Finger ein. Zuerst tat es etwas weh, aber er wartete bis ich mich entspannte.

Er ließ seinen Finger immer und immer wieder in mich hineingleiten, er traf einen Punkt in mir, der mich hätte explodieren lassen, ich spürte gar nicht, dass es nun sogar schon 3 Finger waren, die mich dehnten.

„Verdammt Sev, wenn du jetzt nicht endlich machst, komme ich jetzt sofort auf der Stelle!"beschwerte ich mich und ich hörte Sev bei meinen Worten aufkeuchen.

Schon waren seine Finger verschwunden, dafür nahm etwas viel besseres ihren Platz ein, ein harter, heißer pulsierender Schwanz.

Severus stieß immer wieder in mich hinein, ich entgegnete seinen Stößen freudig. Unser Rhythmus wurde immer schneller und wilder.

Ich spürte, wie sich mein Höhepunkt immer weiter aufbaute, ich hatte das Gefühl jeder Muskel in mir würde sich anspannen und wieder entspannen als ich kam. Ich sah Sterne und spürte eine warme Flüssigkeit auf meinem Bauch, die von meiner Erektion herstammte und noch eine Flüssigkeit in meinem Hinterteil.

Severus brach auf meinem Körper zusammen und ich zog ihn hoch zu mir, küsste ihn verlangend auf den Mund und zog die Decke über uns beide.

Seit diesem Abend waren wir ein paar und Severus kam jeden Abend zu mir, nicht das wir es jeden Abend treiben würden, nein mit Severus konnte ich stundenlang diskutieren.

Ari kam auch ab und zu und wir gingen alle zusammen Kaffe trinken oder etwas essen. Meine Ferien waren einfach die besten, die ich haben konnte. Doch auch diese gingen zuende und morgen ging es wohl oder übel zurück nach Hogwarts.

Ich wusste, dass wir unsere Beziehung geheim halten müssten.

Als Severus heute zu Besuch kam, war er anders. Ich fragte ihn was denn los sei und er meinte er müsste mit mir über etwas reden. Er erzählte mir die ganze Geschichte mit Dumbledore und wer mein wirklicher Vater war.

Zuerst war ich natürlich geschockt, aber es ergab alles einen Sinn. Ich tüftelte mit ihm einen Plan aus, wie wir Dumbledore aufhalten konnten. Es war alles genauestens geplant und mit Severus hatte alles mit Voldemort, nein meinem Vater abgesprochen.

Es sollte am Ende des Schuljahres geschehen.

Die Zeit in Hogwarts war schwer gewesen, nicht dass ich Schwierigkeiten damit hatte mit dem Schulstoff mitzukommen, nein den konnte ich schon, aber Ron und Hermine merkten, dass etwas an mir anders war. Wobei Draco auch nicht ganz unschuldig war, denn er war nun mit Blaise Zabini, einem Sly, liiert und wie es aussah liebten der ihn wirklich.

Aber Draco und ich waren Freunde geworden, Sly war am liebsten in den Kerkern bei Severus, wo er auch wohnte, da Schüler ja keine Hunde besitzen durften. Sly rannte dennoch die ganze Zeit durch Hogwarts und stellte alle Möglichen Dinge an. McGonagall hatte sich sogar einmal bei Severus beschwert, da Sly an ihrem besten Paar Schuhe gekaut hatte.

Die Ferien verbrachten ich und Sev in meiner Wohnung in London. Doch nun war es soweit, der Endkampf stand bevor. Ich Auge in Auge mit dem dunklen Lord, meinem Vater. Severus hielt sich im Hintergrund, genauso wie die anderen Todesser, die alle wussten, was für ein Spiel gespielt wurde, denn schon Neujahr hatte Vater mich seinen Anhängern vorgestellt.

Dumbledore stand hinter mir, ich ging auf meinen Vater zu, der mich mit seinen roten Augen fixierte. Dumbledore konnte mich nicht sehen, was auch gut war denn gerade funkelten auch meine Augen rot. Die Verbindung zwischen mir und meinem Vater war zwar nich aufgelöst, aber so abgeschwächt, dass ich keine Schmerzen hatte.

Ich ging noch einen Schritt auf meinen Vater zu, ich stand nun direkt vor ihm. Und drehte mich dann um. Dumbledore entgleisten seine Gesichtszüge. Er blickte nach links und rechts, zu den Anhängern des Ordens.

Die ihn verachtend ansahen, alle wussten sie davon nur Dumbledore selbst, der sonst immer alles gewusst hatte, hatte diesen Komplott, der in seinem Schloss geschmiedet wurde nicht mitgekriegt.

Ich griff nach der Hand meines Vaters, das war das Zeichen, zusammen Sprachen wir den dritten der Unverzeihlichen, den Avada Kedavra. Grünes Licht schoss aus unseren Zauberstäben, vereinigten sich und strahlten nun silbern.

Dumbi sackte wie ein nasser Sack Kartoffeln zusammen und löste sich in staub auf, es war geschafft. Jetzt konnten wir in Frieden leben.

Ich beendete die Schule mit einem Einser Durchschnitt. Ich kaufte mir ein Haus in Muggel London und wohnte dort mit Severus während der Ferien, die restliche Zeit verbrachten wir in Hogwarts, er als Lehrer für Zaubertränke, ich als Lehrer für VgddK, sogar Draco lehrte hier und zwar ddK.

Ron trat in die Fußstapfen von seinem Vater und heiratete Hermine, die an einer Universität in einem Labor arbeitete. Mein Vater wurde Minister, starb aber nach ein paar Jahren an Altersschwäche.

Ich war noch immer glücklich mit Severus, Draco hatte sich von Blaise getrennt und war nun sozusagen Dauersingle, er hielt es einfach nicht lange bei einer Person aus.

Als Severus dann mit über 70 starb, ich war etwas über 30 und liebte ihn noch immer, ich würde ihn auch immer lieben, das war klar. Aber das Leben ging weiter und Severus bat mich noch auf dem Sterbebett, dass ich mir jemanden anderen suchen sollte, ich wär noch so jung.

Von Anfang konnte ich nicht verstehen, wie er so etwas von mir verlangen konnte. Während all der Zeit hatte ich immer einen Freund, der mir zuhörte, falls ich Probleme hatte, Draco. Er war immer da.

Und so kam es, dass ich mich in ihn verliebte, es war anders als bei Sev und ich würde ihn auch nie vergessen, er wird immer einen Platz in meinem Herzen haben, immerhin war er meine erste große Liebe.##

„Komm süßer! Das wollen die doch gar nicht alles wissen!" meinte Draco und hauchte Harry einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Ja, das befürchte ich auch, aber die Erinnerungen aus Sev's Denkarium waren so real, als wäre das alles erst gestern geschehen."

„Ich weiß, ich vermisse meinen Onkel auch, aber wir sollten weitermachen, Hermine kommt morgen an und sie möchte bestimmt ein aufgeräumtes Büro haben!"

Draco nahm einen Karton und brachte ihn hinaus, Harry folgte ihm mit einem weiteren, jetzt war der Raum leer und nichts hier drinnen erinnerte an den schwarzhaarigen Zaubertränkemeister mit den schwarzfunkelnden Augen.

The End


End file.
